Ties of the Decieved
by Sapphire Of Serenity
Summary: After Sora defeats Ansem, he is left on an island in the middle of oblivion. Taking his chances, he jumps off the island, and somehow ends back up where it all started.
1. Stranded

Ties of the Decieved.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't ownnnn Kingdom Hearts, except any characters I happen to point out that I DO own. O.o; So anyhoo.  
  
Sora sat down on the sand, shivering as it grew colder. He had just shut Kingdom Hearts, defeated Ansem, and saved Kairi. What he didn't understand though, was why he was left on the small floating island of sand, and how he never escaped with Kairi. So many thoughts were flying through his mind. He thought of Riku, what happened to him? He was shut inside Kingdom Hearts, along with King Mickey. Are they alright? Where am I, anyway?  
  
"I'm drowning myself in questions...maybe there's a way home, and a way to save Riku..." Letting out a chilled breath, he looked around to survey his surroundings. It was as if he was in space. The sky was a misty navy blue, dotted with stars that resided miles and miles away. All that was left was the island of sand, and a small palm tree, to remind him of Destiny Islands, Sora guessed. Memories of the island came back to him all at once, and hot tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'm going to get out of here! I'll go home, and find everything alright!" Suddenly breaking out in a run, he headed blindly in some direction.  
  
"I'll get out of here ... everything will be fine..." Sora felt as if his stamina had no limit, he kept sprinting until his pounding heart forced him to stop. Gasping for breath, he looked around once more. It was the same thing. More sand. Having a rare feeling of frustration, he walked, coughing as the cold started to chill his lungs. Again, thoughts ran through his mind, like, where would this island end? Am I fooling myself? Is there really a way home? Or am I just convincing myself that? Sighing, he closed his eyes, but continued to walk half-heartedly. "I really hope that everyone's alright....especially Kairi..." How long he walked, he didn't know. It felt like eternity, in Sora's mind.  
  
A sharp beat. Then another. Sora's heart was beating faster, and his eyes flew open. Somehow his wish had found him the end of the island. With a gasp, he fell down onto his buttocks. Looking down, he saw Destiny Islands. It didn't make sense. Those are the islands, but can't Kairi see me up here?! Drawing in a raggad breath, he felt some stupid words fill his mind.  
  
' Jump down there, Sora. Jump. You'll land safely in water, you'll see everyone again. Isn't that what you want? Jump... Just jump!'  
Bending his knees in a slightly awkward fashion, he sprung up and jumped over the side.  
  
-_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--  
  
Ah yes. First chapter. Please leave nice comments, and no flames. Don't like the fic please just go away and don't flame me. Thank you. =3 


	2. Back To Where It Started

Chappy two of Ties of the Deceived.  
  
As always, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything, unless I specify it.  
  
By the way... Anything in ' ...' are thoughts, and "Hi!" are actual dialogue.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Sora screamed silently as he fell. To his astonishment, he fell right through the island, and somehow into water underneath it. He was falling through the water, sinking like a large rock. ' It's my... dream again...' the sentence kept repeating slowly in his mind; reaching up he tried to grasp the sky. Feeling nothing come into his desperate fingers, he closed his eyes and gave up his strength. He could feel himself sinking faster and faster, it seemed as if his fall was endless.  
  
' There's...no hope, I guess.'  
  
' What do you mean by that, Sora? You're not like the kid I met before.'  
  
' Who're you?...'  
  
His eyes snapped open, looking around wildly. That was not his mind he heard. It was of a girl, soft spoken. Coughing, water seeped into his mouth and slid down his throat. With a jolt, the water was gone, he was dry, and he was standing on a white marble platform, the space around him black, gone, but he could hear the oddly depressing yet beautiful notes of an organ playing from somewhere.  
  
"This makes no sense..."  
  
Sora thought aloud.  
  
"Actually, it does, but you don't understand things like this just yet. Maybe I could help you understand, someday?"  
  
Blinking, Sora looked around. It was that same girl, with the soft voice. She sounded so frail... He heard giggles, quiet and gentle. Running to the edge of the marble platform, he looked down. Nothing there. Looking up, he saw the same thing. Sighing, he wished he were somewhere else, someplace he knew. Who cared where, maybe Traverse Town?  
  
' Is that where you wish to be?'  
  
"It'd be better than here."  
  
' That's a different side of you, Sora. Let me help you out.'  
  
That quiet laugh rang out like a lone bell, and an invisible force hit Sora, making him black out.  
  
' You're in the First District...just like before...'  
  
Then the disembodied voice was then gone. Faded away, in a sort of speaking.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cid raised an eyebrow a little bit, and went into the shadow-infested alleyway behind the shop. There was a person there, but his features were hard to distinguish in the horrid light.  
  
"Fucking street lights, can't see a damn thing at this hour."  
  
Swearing a little bit under his breath, he shuffled over to investigate. Bending down and squinting, he gasped, and dropped his cigarette; which he rarely ever did. Recognizing him immediately, he quietly said,  
  
"Sora? Kid, is that you? Wake up!"  
  
Shaking him, Sora stirred slightly, which made Cid swear once again.  
  
"Jesus, kid! Wake the fuck up already, shouldn't sleep in these shitty alleyways!"  
  
Flickering his eyes open, Sora's vision went from the soft blurry lights to the bright, sharp colours of Traverse Town. Lulling his head slightly to his left, he gazed at Cid before snapping out of it.  
  
"Cid? Am I really here?"  
  
"Sure as Hell, kid."  
  
Putting his hands on the ground, he forced his suddenly sore body up onto his feet. Wobbling some, he leaned on the now standing Cid for support. Sora couldn't believe how drained he felt. Also some kind of fragmented dream was flashing in his mind, it was so broken. Like crystals, his dream was shattered into non-eligible pieces. He was on a white marble platform, and he saw Kairi. There was also tropical music floating around. Wait----no. That's not how it went. Goofy was there, talking to Riku. The music was violins. No, no... that was not how it went...  
  
"Something wrong, Sora? You look so fucking exhausted."  
  
"Would you mind if you took me somewhere for me to nap? I feel odd inside..."  
  
"Sure, just put your weight on me for support if you really need to."  
  
Nodding absentmindedly, Sora strained his thoughts to remember his mixed up dream; looking at all the familiar places he saw before, he felt waves of nostalgia and old feelings of fear. It all came back to him, the confusion about the Keyblade, the Heartless, and Ansem... How it didn't make sense at first. It seemed so long ago that he first started fighting against the Heartless...  
  
"I guess nothing's like before..."  
  
Cid glanced down.  
  
"What was that, kid?"  
  
"Nothing Cid. Are we there yet?"  
  
"No, we aren't."  
  
Chuckling a bit, Cid helped Sora across the First District to put him in the hotel.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Good praise is very welcome, flames are not. Don't like it, please don't criticize me. It's rude and hurtful. =3 Anyhoo. I'll try to update ASAP, mmkay? 


	3. Explanations and asighting report?

Ties of the Decieved Chapter 3...  
  
To the ???? person... Cid didn't go back to his home world because he liked Traverse Town and he didn't want to just up and drop his hobby with the Gummi ships. Thanks for asking though; it clears up some stuff, ne.  
  
Also, if it seems confusing to you readers, its supposed to be that way. The farther you get in the story the more you understand it. Just like how Kingdom Hearts plotline went.  
  
One more thing. There's a reason why Heartless are still appearing, but you'll find out later in the story. For now, just remember that even though Sora shut Kingdom Hearts, Traverse Town and such have still been plagued by Heartless attacks.  
  
-------------  
  
Shuffling along, Cid opened the door to the Second District and went through; picking up his pace due to the reputation of Heartless in the area. Cid was full of energy to hurry along, but Sora, on the other hand, had literally passed out. At first he dragged the kid along, but found it too slow so he scooped him up in his arms and grunted,  
  
"I never knew Sora was so damn heavy!"  
  
Frowning some, the pilot cursed under his breath as he walked briskly; no Heartless had appeared, and that's what worried him. He remembered that several people were attacked lately in the Second District by Heartless, but there was none here. Cid didn't know what it was, but it was actually scaring the shit out of him. Grunting as he struggled with Sora's weight, he found himself losing stamina as they went along. After a few minutes, Cid finally reached the Hotel doors. Flinging them open he down the richly decorated hallway, he grasped the doorknob on the red room and turned it. Going inside, the pilot groaned as he lifted Sora and placed him on the soft bed. Sighing with relief, Cid dropped himself into a cushioned chair, and rested.  
  
It wasn't until hours later that Sora opened his eyes, and gazed absentmindedly at the hotel room that he realized that he wasn't in the place of oblivion anymore. Snapping into a sharp state of awareness, he heard a light snore. Looking to his left, he saw Cid in a blood red chair, his head back and mouth open; snoring away. Sighing gently, Sora couldn't help but chuckle in his cheerful way. His laugh was loud enough to wake the pilot; Cid's eyes fluttered open and coughed as his cigarette tried to slide down his throat. Sitting up abruptly, he pounded his chest so the cigarette would come out; while Sora just laughed at him.  
  
Literally spitting the cigarette onto the floor, Cid coughed once more and glared at Sora for a moment. Letting that normal frown come across his face, he grunted. "You passed out about a fucking hour ago...and I had to drag your heavy ass through the empty Second District."  
Arching an eyebrow, Sora sweatdropped. "I am not fat!" With an undignified snort, Cid just kept his poker face on. "Like I said, I had to drag your ass across the district. And surprisingly, the Heartless haven't been attacking at all..." Cid trailed off, with a deep, thoughtful expression on his face. Sora blinked, and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I shut Kingdom Hearts! The Heartless of course shouldn't be here!" Blurting out in a sudden rage, he glared angrily at Cid. Now it was Cid's turn to cock an eyebrow. "Whoa, cool it kid. Even though you did shut Kingdom Hearts, Heartless have still been ruthlessly attacking random people who stray out of the First District! It's no laughing matter, nor is it one to unleash your fucking rage on, dammit." Frowning, he coughed in a suggestive manner, egging Sora to cool it.  
  
"I never said it was a laughing manner...I never said that..." His rage left him just as quickly as it came, and he sighed. But suddenly a thought, more like a dream...or was it a memory...came back to him.  
  
"Cid," Blinking surprisingly, the old man glanced at Sora and grunted in response. "Have you been walking and suddenly heard the laugh of a young girl, who seems to be like glass, smooth and gentle?" Raising both eyebrows in confusion, Cid shook his head in a silent 'no'. "Before I ended back up in Traverse Town, there was a girl, she giggled lightly and then..." This time Sora went off into a dream like state, his memory was putting itself back together. He had been in oblivion, he remembered now, the music, the girls voice, what she said to him, the confusion, the lonely, cold island...it put itself back together and replayed slowly in his head; like an old tape. "I remember, Cid...I remember!"  
  
There was no comment. Just a confused silence. With an exasperated sigh, Sora lay himself back on the bed and frowned to himself. Letting the newfound memory slip his mind, he went to more important matters.

'Why are the Heartless still appearing, even though I shut Kingdom Hearts? It doesn't make sense, Kingdom Hearts was letting out all those Heartless...And why does Riku keep coming back to mind...? I know Kairi's ok, I saw her off at the island's break...'

Thoughts flooding his head in a non-restrained gush, Sora drank it in and tried to answer each question the best to his ability. Soon, his mind became blank, devoid of answers. Giving up, he stared at the ceiling, eyes going dull; unaware of Cid's occasional grunts and scribbles in a large, worn, notebook.  
  
"Damn, everybody's been seeing that girl every time a person lost their heart to a Heartless attack, why is she showing up? Stupid little fucker!" Pounding his large fist into the table, Cid watched the photos quiver slightly, then go still. Jotting down notes from memory, he turned the page to where a friend had written a sighting report.  
  
' Cid, when Dela was attacked, I saw this young girl on the far side of the open courtyard, devoid of smiles or happiness. She didn't look like she was from town, she looked very out of place. I managed to capture a few pictures while she was still there, even when I was trying to beat off the Heartless. I had to make a run for it, Dela's heart was stolen and her body disappeared. I saw the girl come after me, but at a calm walk, as if she knew she could and would get me when she pleased! I don't know, but when she barely came into light, a Heartless tried to grab me. I barely got away! When I went through the door, she laughed softly, it sounded faintly like a ring of a bell. The moment I began to shut the door, the Heartless disappeared as well as that odd girl! I wrote to you, since you seem to know the most on the Heartless since those other fellows are gone. I hope my photos help you out; I want Dela's heart back!  
  
- Dom '   
  
Groaning discouragingly, he studied the rushed photos. The film was the large, 'wait-until-the-picture-shows' film. They were blurred and the quality wasn't great, but he could make out a tall, slim figure barely walking into light. The outfit she wore he couldn't really see, but it seemed to be something large and flowy, made of something black. In some other photos, there were lots of Heartless in the picture, some far away, others up close. After a while, sitting there unable to think correctly, it hit him. Blinking suddenly, Cid turned to Sora to ask him something...

------------------.....-------  
  
AHAHAHA. End of chapter 3. Sorry for seeming to go on and on, but I tried to make my point. 66; This was a really short chapter, and I'm sorry for it. I'm really busy, and the fic is getting harder to keep updating, because I have so much art stuff to do, don't believe me check the link. I'm planning to make this a long story, and I'm trying to make long chapters. I'm really, really sorry for making this so short.  
  
http:serenity-chan.deviantart.com/


End file.
